Our Day In Kenshin Land!
by Chiisana
Summary: What happens when me and my friends get transported into Kenshin Land? This fic! Some language, some lime-ish stuff.


Our Day In Kenshin Land

Our Day In Kenshin Land!

One beautiful day in a beautiful, SD Kristi, Lessa, Emily, Kynna, and Carrie plodded through the woods. Kristi was whining and complaining, Lessa was trying to learn how to sleepwalk, Emily was chasing birds around, Kynna was beating Kristi for whining, and Carrie was sitting on Lessa's shoulders. 

"HEY LOOK!" Kristi yelled. "A LAKE! Let's through Lessa in." The lake was really a big puddle. 

The others vigorously agreed and threw Lessa in. Lessa screamed. "HELP ME HELP ME I CAN'T SWIM I CAN'T SWIM! Oh great. NOW THE PRETTY LITTLE SUCTION THINGY DUDE IS PULLING ME UNDER! HELP ME HELP ME! I'M TOO COOL TO DIE! HELP ME HELP ME!" 

The others sweatdropped as Lessa thrashed in the puddle, until she began to sink! 

"SEE WHAT YOU DID KRISTI!?!" Emily yelled. 

"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED LESSA!" Carrie yelled. 

"YOU BASTARDS!" 

"DAMMIT I'M NOT DEAD!" 

Simultaneous response from all from Lessa: "Oh." 

Then they decided to just help the pathetic girl and tried to drag her out..but they all got sucked in! 

"AHH!!" 

"EEE!" 

"WEEE!!" 

*** 

Lessa was the first to wake. She was on the hard ground, and their were five figures surrounding them. One appeared to be in her early twenties with long, raven hair and mischevious eyes. She was examining Kristi. Another looked to be around 17 or 18, with dark brown, spiky hair. The third was a young boy of about 10 years old with black, spiky hair. The fourth had her ebony hair back in a ponytail, her deep sea eyes wide with worry for the strangers. The fifth-- 

"KENSHIN!" Lessa's eyes turned into giant hearts as she tackled the red-headed stranger. His eyes turned into swirlies and a pathetic, but extensive "Oro!" was yelped. 

Lessa clung to the rurouni's neck, an enraged Kaoru desperatly trying to pry her from Kenshin's neck, with no avail. 

The others awoke to Lessa's yelling, and it wasn't long before Sanosuke was knocked over by Kynna and Carrie, their eyes hearts, just like Lessa's. Megumi pouted and frowned, but she wasn't one to let it known that she liked Sanosuke. 

Misao and Aoshi walked by to see what the trouble was. Misao blinked at the two bishounen who were getting mauled, then stood protectively in front of Aoshi. 

But too late. 

Emily was clinging to the stolid man. "AoshiAoshiAoshiAoshi!" 

"OI!" Misao beat at Emily, but the fangirl felt nothing at all..her mind was plagued by the disease of puppy love. 

"..." Went Aoshi. 

Kristi, meanwhile, ran around in desperate circles yelling at the top of her lungs. "SOUJIROU! SETA SOUJIROU! I KNOW YOUR AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE NOW GET YOUR SCRAWNY..but sexy..ASS OVER HERE!" 

Soujirou appeared, sweatdropping. "Y-Yes?" 

She pounced into his arms. "Good boy. But..." She hopped to the ground and snapped the whip that appeared myteriously in her hand at that moment. "OBEY ME!" 

"YIPE!" 

Kristi chased the abused bishounen around in circles. "COME BACK HERE!" She extended some rope and tied him up. 

The others tied their bishounen up. Then they packaged Kaoru, Misao, Yahiko, and Megumi and sent 

them to Mexico. The package was labelled Un-Fragile. 

With that, the five SD fangirls skittered off to the woods, then dropped their swirly-eyed (all but Aoshi) bishies on the ground. 

"Author-sama!" They yelled simultaneously. "Make us a pretty house with four bedrooms!" 

A giant hand appeared from the clouds and carefully set a three-story mansion onto the ground, flashed the fangirls a victory sign, and disappeared. Bishies go bug-eyed. 

Humming cheerfully, the SD fangirls dragged their bishounen into the house. Each got a room with her bishounen, and with Kynna, Carrie, and Sanosuke...they got a room all to themselves. 

In Lessa's room, she is trying to pry off his gi, insisting his chest was the most droolable thing on earth. 

"Oro..Lessa-dono..sessha doesn't think his chest is that droolable." 

"WELL I DO!..And drop the '-dono' if you want to live." 

"H-HAI!" 

In Emily's room..she was busily tearing off Aoshi's cloak and whatever was beneath. "Aoshi..you're so pretty!" 

"..." 

"You have such a nice body! Can I see the rest of it?" 

"..." 

In Kynna and Carrie's room..they were doing some experimenting. 

"Hey Carrie, have you ever had a threesome?" 

"Nope. Sure haven't. Wanna try one?" 

"Sure!" 

They lunged for Sanosuke. And we can't say HE didn't not want to... 

In Kristi's room...little children aren't allowed to know! :D 

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! (And 9 months after they landed in Kenshin Land, Kristi had a baby boy. She named in Maki.) THE END! 


End file.
